


Psycho 1

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 被猎人盯上时的反应源自于生物嘴原始的本能，方灿感觉一道冰冷的电流从背脊划过，同那天在后街的夜晚一模一样。从那晚开始他就已经被人盯上了，他知道，近一个月来时不时产生的异样感从未让他掉以轻心。CP：旻灿 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC慎！
Relationships: Lee Minho/ Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Psycho 1

被猎人盯上时的反应源自于生物嘴原始的本能，方灿感觉一道冰冷的电流从背脊划过，同那天在后街的夜晚一模一样。从那晚开始他就已经被人盯上了，他知道，近一个月来时不时产生的异样感从未让他掉以轻心。

“怎么？取票码出问题了？”韩知城见他愣在原地半天，走过来看向屏幕，“这不是没什么问题吗？”

“嗯……没事。”尽管是他的室友，韩知城对他的事情也知道的不多，没必要因为他的直觉让周围的人也一起产生慌乱。方灿笑笑：

“想吃爆米花吗？”

韩知城立刻响应，他看电影不能嘴里闲着，更何况是这种慢节奏的叙事类的电影。他一边唠叨着如果不是方灿拉他来看他绝对不会看这种类型的电影一类的话，一边把方灿拽到小吃柜台前排队，方灿耐心的听着韩知城天南海北的自说自话，时不时应和几声，眼角的余光不动声色的打量着四周。

“抱歉借过一下。”

一个爆米花桶出现在方灿的视线中，方灿抬头看过去，一双闪着微光的漂亮眼睛撞上了他的视线，让他的心跳停跳了一秒。方灿赶紧闪身到一旁给对方让了路，她微微一笑，抱着爆米花桶走开，她穿着运动鞋和黑色的长筒袜，身材高挑，深灰色的半长百褶裙随着她的动作像花一样绽放。

“灿哥？”韩知城对方灿的走神已经习以为常了，他用手里拿着的可乐怼了怼站在一旁愣神的方灿，“你的可乐。”

“哦哦……谢谢……”方灿收回视线，看向韩知城。韩知城吸着吸管看着他，他恍惚间觉得刚刚那个女孩身型居然有几分像韩知城，“我们进去吧。”

方灿和韩知城在外面耽误的这会功夫厅里已经快坐满了。因为这部电影还算火爆方灿他们又买的首映，票都是无座号的。韩知城找到了中间区的一个座位，隔了一条过道，在侧面的区域还有一个空座。方灿示意韩知城去坐中间区的那个位置，自己走到了侧区。这个座位上放着一件白色的摇粒绒外套，里面坐着个女生正在低头看着手机。方灿礼貌的问道：

“你好，这里有人吗？”

“啊，没人的。”那人看向他腼腆的笑了一下，好看的眼睛眯成一条弯弯的月牙。她伸手拿回她的物品，“你坐吧。”

是刚才那个女生。方灿点了点头，心猿意马的坐了下来。很奇怪，他已经很久没有过这种奇异的感觉了，这个女生身上带着一股神奇的魔力一样让方灿感觉自己不自觉地在被她吸引。座位之间的距离很近，方灿能闻到一点她身上的香水味，淡淡甜甜的，像她的长相一样甜美。方灿悄悄地打量着她精致的五官，血液深处鼓起一种只有打架时才会产生的躁动。

对初次见面的人产生这样赤裸的冲动感觉对人不太礼貌。方灿侧过头去看韩知城的情况来转移自己的注意力。韩知城正抱着爆米花桶孤独的坐在两对陌生情侣中间。方灿向他招手他也没看到，电影还没开始，大屏幕还在放预告。就在他想喊韩知城的那一刹那，一阵爬上他的后颈的寒意把他从轻松的氛围中拉拽出来。

又来了，这种感觉，像是滑腻的蛇在指缝间游走一样，虽然不带威胁性，但依旧让方灿感到烦躁。平日就算了，休息日还依旧不得安生。方灿捋了把头发把碍事的刘海捋到一边，狼一样的眼神环视着四周。他敢肯定那个人就在这个电影院里，现在他要做的就是把他找出来让他为他的怒火买单。

“你没事吧？”身旁的女生轻轻拍了他一下。他条件反射的握住肩头纤细的手腕将它扭到一边，动作甚至有点大，让放在扶手上的可乐有些洒出来了。女生惊呼了一声“痛”，方灿赶紧松开她的手，有点手足无措的问她有没有事。随着熟悉的bgm，电影正式开场，全厅的灯光都暗了下来，方灿只得在沾着黏糊糊的碳酸饮料的座椅上先坐下来。女生从包里抽出了一张纸，轻声细语地说：

“我帮你擦擦。”

方灿来不及推阻，女孩的手便按上了他的大腿。她像是也不太清楚方灿的裤子哪里被浸湿了，只能用纸巾胡乱的擦着，她专心致志的低头看着方灿的裤子，后颈就在方灿的眼前暴露着。方灿有点尴尬的夹紧了腿掩盖着微勃了的下身，按住了女孩的手。

“我自己来就行……”

“抱歉，实在是看不太清……”女孩为了不打扰到周围的人，贴过身来在方灿的耳边说着话，“这里实在是太暗了，我的裙子也被洒到了。”

被女孩带进男厕所的时候方灿的头还有点晕。他看着女孩，有些迷惑，前几分钟她还表现的那么清纯，像是冬日里的一束银白色的阳光，而现在的她嘴角正挂着艳丽的笑容解着他的裤头，表情毫无波动的看着方灿完全充血的阴茎从牛仔裤中被解放出来。方灿有些窘迫，回笼的理智告诉他不应该在继续留在这里了，但是在女孩樱桃般的嘴巴含住他的头部时那点理智立刻又溃退了下来。

她一开始只是伸出一截舌头，像是舔棒棒糖舔着方灿肉粉色的龟头，楚楚可怜的看着方灿。随即动作大胆的含住了他的整根阴茎，口腔里的嫩肉挤压着方灿的茎身，方灿爽的头皮发麻紧吸着气克制着让自己的动作不要那么粗暴。自从来到这个学校后他已经很久没开过荤了，平时过剩的荷尔蒙一般都被他用暴力释放了出去。在面对这种情况他不免有点情难自已了。他粗喘着去摸女孩的头发，手感丝滑，有点凉凉的好像在哪里触碰过。方灿还来不及细想，就被女孩的一个深喉直接给大脑断了线。方灿也顾不上什么温柔体贴了，他按着她的脑袋来回插着她的嘴，险些射进对方的喉咙里。方灿抹了把额头的汗粗乱的喘着气，他在最后的时候及时的抽了出来射在了一旁的门板上。少数液体溅到了女孩的脸上，女孩伸手抹下乳白色的液体，轻笑着把方灿拉进厕所里面的隔间。

轻轻的“咯哒”一声，方灿听到厕所隔间的门被锁了。女孩把方灿推在门板上细细的亲吻着他，勾着他的舌头拖拽着他的理智，一只手顺着方灿解开的裤头向上摸到方灿的胸前，毫无怜悯的揉捏着他挺立的乳头。女孩的动作越来越具有进攻性，方灿能感觉到主导权正在逐渐的丧失，这让他很不习惯。无论在生活中还是在性事里他从来都是站在一个较高的位面上来进行领导，但是现在他能明显的感觉到情况正在逐渐脱离他的掌控。他觉得周围的天地正在坍塌收缩，在向一个深不见底的深渊滑落，在这个深渊底他好像看到了一双蛇一样的眼瞳。方灿浑身一激灵，他发觉这女孩的气长的有些超乎寻常，方灿在自己缺氧前推开了对方，仔细一看女孩比他还要稍微高一点，她正盯着他，像是看猎物的眼神。

“就到这吧。”方灿本能的想要逃离这个场景，女孩倒也没拦他。她轻巧的放开他，甚至还替他整理了一下衣物。方灿看着她整理了一下自己的裙摆，上面什么污渍都没有，干净的很。方灿不敢动，他自己都没有意识到他在等待着女孩的下一步指示。女孩矜持的把被方灿揉乱的头发别到耳后，从方灿的口袋里摸出方灿的手机，输了一串手机号码并拨通，在听到手机的震动声后满意地点了点头。把方灿的手机放回他的裤兜。

“我会再联系你。”女孩并没有多说些什么，好像她很自信方灿不会拒绝她一样，她打开锁扣在窄小的空间内向后退了一步，“你可以走了。”

方灿逃一样的走出了这个厕所，他能感觉到女孩炙热又玩味的目光打在他的背后。在这种情况下他居然感受到了一股失重感，隐秘又刺激。方灿暗骂了一声，单身久了脑子都快成浆糊了。他走回电影厅默默看完了剩下的半场电影。女孩没再回来，他身边的位置是空着的，但他总觉得她就在那，一股近似低烧的感觉一直折磨着他直到电影结束。明亮的灯光亮起，方灿轻松的呼了口气，转头去找韩知城的影子，韩知城在座位上睡着了。一场电影两个人谁都没看全，方灿苦笑着拍醒韩知城，带着他往外走。韩知城还在醒着觉，没骨头似的倚着他走路。

在和韩知城商量晚饭吃什么的时候，方灿看到了站在影院外的女孩。他拉着韩知城快步走出去的时候她已经走远了，只留下一个远去的背影。

“你看到刚才那个棕色长发的女孩子了吗？就是那边穿着白色外套和灰色裙子的那个。”方灿摇了摇韩知城。韩知城常年在这附近转，人认识的很多，这么漂亮的女孩没道理不出名。

韩知城圆溜溜的眼睛转了转，看向方灿的目光的方向，“她？”

“嗯。你认识吗？是我们学校的？”

韩知城用近乎惊恐的目光看着他，他急忙站起来一把抓住他的袖子，动作大的差点把方灿拽一个趔趄。他低着嗓子惊呼：

“哥，那不是女生啊！他是男生！你见过他的啊，在我们学校，你不记得了？”

“什……”

韩知城看着方灿震惊的样子，倒吸了一口气，“你真的没看出来吗？那是学联的李旻浩！”

TBC


End file.
